


the song has stopped, the song has died

by lethargicProfessor



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Gen, Mentions of Allen Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: The adults drink to their regrets.
Relationships: Miranda Lotto & Noise Marie & Arystar Krory
Kudos: 21





	the song has stopped, the song has died

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not to be reproduced or reposted on any site or app other than Archive of Our Own, Tumblr, and WordPress (LPWrites/LethargicProfessor). This work is available for free on these sites, and is **not to be used or sold for profit by any third parties or apps.**

The adults have a drink.

It was hard voicing his doubts in the Order, Krory decided. Not that there weren’t people who would understand–there were more than enough kindred spirits to share the pain, the loss, the stress –but when most of his compatriots were children, well. It just didn’t sit well with him.

It was lucky then, that Miranda and Marie were both able and willing to listen, and share. 

Since The Incident they refused to name, they had spent more time together when missions allowed. Lenalee joined them occasionally, and Krory knew she was hurting far more than they, but sometimes they needed the time to sit in silence and drink to the dead. Whatever hope Lenalee held deserved to stay alight, even if they had cut their losses.

It was evening, then, when Miranda joined Marie and Krory in a quiet corner room, the windows open to let in the cool night air. She took the glass of wine with a soft acknowledgement, sitting on the windowsill beside Marie.

Krory stared into his wine, swilling it in the glass absently to watch the tears along the side drip back down into the red. “I miss Allen.”

That was their main topic of conversation, usually.

Marie sighed, tapping his glass against Miranda’s with impeccable aim. “He’ll be back.”

“Not safely,” Miranda said morosely, leaning her head against Marie’s shoulder. Before their meetings such an action would have been scandalous. Now, Marie settled himself to accommodate more comfortably. It spoke to their distress.

“I should have done something.” This too, was normal. Krory wallowing, Miranda wallowing. Marie saving face. It was a terrible habit, but if they didn’t air their grievances somehow, surely it would fester. 

“Allen would have fought for us.” The silence was broken only by a few black birds out in the forest, but within the small room in the Black Order, there was a heaviness, an acknowledgement that they had all failed as friends, and more importantly, as adults. 

Marie drank his wine slowly, tapping a soft rhythm against his knee with his free hand. “I don’t know why he did this, or why Kanda followed him after he came back, but I trust them.”

“They’re just children,” Miranda said, and Krory watched as she rubbed the backs of her hands. He hadn’t seen them often, but it was obvious she was tracing the pattern of the scars beneath her gloves. “They shouldn’t have to do this.”

“There are no children in war,” Krory said into his glass. His reflection stared back dully. “I read that somewhere, in one of my grandfather’s books.”

Marie scoffed into his drink, tilting his head towards the open window. A small golem flew in, settling into his collar after a few moments, the silence building again.

“We should have gone with him,” Miranda said, swirling the dregs of her drink with a sigh. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“It wouldn’t have worked. We tried, Kanda and I, once.” Marie poured his drink into Miranda’s glass, and Krory moved to open another bottle. “It didn’t work very well. They can’t afford to lose exorcists.”

“You mean they sent those CROW after you.” That was another topic they tended to circle. The CROW, their jobs, and the man who died for Allen Walker.

Krory popped the cork off the next bottle and held it out to refill the other glasses. “Was it worth it? Trying to escape?”

“I’m still here.” Marie didn’t scowl, and he wasn’t one to hold on to rage like some of the younger exorcists, but they’d have to be naive to not see it in the clench of his fist in his coat.

“We all are.” Miranda took another sip of her glass, slumping into herself. 

“We are. That has to be enough for now.” Krory sat closer to the others, and let the sounds of the night fill their silence.

“We’ll bring them home soon.” It was a promise they drank to often, and one they had yet to realize, but it was their one shred of hope in the darkness.

It had been enough for Allen. It had to be enough for them too.


End file.
